Jaspers Fun with Emotions
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Jasper changes Emmetts Emotions, and decides to see what Edward does! boys will be boys, oh wait Vampires will be Vampires! Was meant to be a one-shot, but not anymore!
1. Vampires are idiots at times

****

Edwards POV

"Did not!" i heard Emmett screaming at the top of his lungs from the living room.

"Did too!" _great_ now Jasper was screaming, not only out loud but in his head.

I decided to go down stairs to see what all the yelling was.

I dropped my hands from my piano and ran to them, only too find Emmett crying like a little girl, and Jazz with a big smile on his face.

__

That will teach you to break the tv remote.

Jasper thought.

I sighed. It was like living with a bunch of pre-schoolers.

"You know its not fair to do that too him, not that i object i like him this way" i smiled "Though watch out for Rosalie, you know how angry she gets."

__

Fine, ill change him back before Rose comes home.

Jasper sighed unhappily

I walked back to my piano hoping to drown out Jasper's angry thoughts and Emmett's depressed one.

I started to glide my hand over the keys slowly, starting the rhythm to Esme's favourite song. When suddenly a cold hand stopped mine, i looked up to see Emmett with a huge grin across his face. "What now Emmett?" i said when suddenly he started to stroke my hand.

"You know iv always thought be both had a special bond, dont you think?" he whispered, while he looked at my hands.

I was confused, what was he doing? "Errrr sure, are you oka.." when suddenly i heard what he was thinking, i shuddered at the thought of it...._Lust._

"JASPER! get in here NOW!" i screamed as i tried to get away from Emmett who had a firm grip on my hand.

"I love you Edward....more than you know.." He finally met my gaze, and chuckled.

Then he put his hands on my face and leaned in to kiss me.

"What the hell is going on?!" i knew that voice, the voice that i loved, the voice that would make my heart beat unstoppably, it was able to. Bella.

With a firm push a pushed Emmett away, who looked as if he was about to cry. "Hi love, um Jasper has been messing with Em's emotions again..." I Jumped up away from Emmett to greet Bella, who was standing in the hallway. I grabbed her by the waste and hugged her tightly.

Then Emmett stamped his foot down, like a girl on tv, and started to cry dry sobs. "What about ME?! what about MY feeling!" and he ran up the stairs crying.

Bella and i just stood there for a moment. I heard her stifle a laugh. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Ill be right back" i murmured into her ear. "JASPER get her NOW!" i yelled, even though i didnt really need too. He would hear me even if i was whispering. Then i saw him at the top of the stairs, with a big smirk across his face. "You know you really shouldn't mess with his feelings, that was mean" he said in a teasing voice. "Your dead!" i ran up to get him at the stairs, i tackled him playfully...... and we smashed into Carlisle's office, tearing down most of the wall.

Jasper and I just stared at each other. "Your fault!" Jasper accused me. "Was not!" yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then suddenly we heard the front door open.

"Hello dear, Bella." Esme called from the front door.

"SHIT!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. What were we going to do?

"What did you both say?!" Esme yelled "Edward, Jasper get down here now, and explain yourself!" Great we were getting in trouble for swearing, what was she going to do when she found out that half of Carlisle's office was gone. and what was Carlisle going to say?

We both moaned and walked down the stairs.....

****

Thanks for reading! My very first story, i have no experience writing a story but i hope you all liked it!

Please review. I will continue it if you want me too, 5 reviews and i will!!

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Punishment from Mom

_How bad is it?_ Jasper thought.

Esme was furious that we had swore, for some reason she made it a big deal, I didn't even want to know what she was going to do when she found out what we did too Carlisle's office….

_Those boys are going to learn a lesson, not only do they disagree with my rules they don__'__t comply with them…… EDWARD CULLEN get down here NOW! _Esme screamed at me in her head. I Sighed loudly and ran down stairs -- dragging Jasper with me.

Bella was sitting on the lounge looking confused. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. I wrapped my arm around her, and whispered in her ear "Go sit with Alice, shes outside" she shot me a frantic look. "Trust me"

"I'll explain everything later, i love you" She smiled at me "love you too"

I waited until Bella was outside, to talk to Esme.

"Yes Esme?" I asked politely. Jasper rolled his eyes, _Kiss ass…._

I shot him a dirty look before Esme spoke.

"How many times have I told you two that I don't allow swearing in my house? You both still seem to ignore that. I expect it from Emmett…"

"Hey! I don't swear…much" Emmett said when he ran into the hall.

" I know honey, im sorry" Esme placed her hand against Emmett's cheek.

Emmett turned his head to me, _Hahaha mom doesn't mind it when I swear!_

I just rolled my eyes.

"So are you too going to apologize for breaking my rules? And promise not too do it again, or at least when im not around?" Esme said in a stern voice and turned too me.

"Sorry mom, I wont do it again" I said in a low voice, and smiled at her.

"Good, how about you Jasper?"

"Sorry mom, it was Edwards fault anyway"

"Was not" I murmured. "Was too" "Was not!" "Was TOO!" "WAS NOT!"

"ENOUGH!" someone said in a loud voice. Then I realised it was Carlisle.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! _Jasper was screaming in his head………

"Will you too behave please behave yourself! I believe Esme was trying to talk to you." Carlisle said with authority but still calmly.

"Can we please go mom?" Jasper moaned.

Esme sighed "Okay dear, next time remember the rules." She kissed his forehead and then mine.

_Should we make a run for it?_ Jasper thought when Esme kissed me.

I just shook my head, there was no reason to run they would smell our scent and know where we were. Might as well just stay here and deal with it.

Esme and Carlisle walked hand in hand up the stairs. Jasper and i went and sat in the kitchen waiting for punishment to find us.

Alice ran into the kitchen, "They are going to go nuts you know" she murmured. "Oh we know" Jasper said glumly.

"WHAT THE HELL THIS?!?!" i heard Carlisle yell.

"JASPER HALE AND EDWARD CULLEN GET HERE NOW!" Sweet Esme

wasn't so sweet now, i have never heard her yell so loud.

**Carlisle POV: 2 minutes earlier**

I walked hand in hand with my lovely wife, she was planning on redecorating my office again, and i was planning on reading my new medical journal.

"What did Edward and Jasper do to get you so mad?"

She sighed "they where cursing again, i dont think its any good telling them to stop they never listen to me"

I squeezed her hand "Dont worry about it dear, im sure they have learned there lesson this time"

We were on the 2nd floor, around the corner too my study when i found rubble every where.

Esme dropped my hand and lift a piece of the mess, "Its dry wall" she said surprised. Then her eyes light up and she ran down the hall, and suddenly screamed.

I ran too her, scared at her reaction.

"What..have..those..boys..done..NOW!" she said through her teeth, and then i reached her and saw why she was angry.

The wall that used to be the entrance to my study now was a gaping whole.

I stood there shocked.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward come her now!" i yelled. They were there less than five seconds after i had called them.

They all came up with suspicious looks on there faces.

I looked at them all, studying there faces to see who looked guilty. I came up blank.

"Now I know one of you did this.." I pointed with my index finger "I want to know _who_ did it? We wont be too mad as long as you tell the truth."

There was silence for a good 30 seconds until Jasper suddenly stepped forward.

"Its all his fault! he was the one who tackled me!" Jasper yelled pointing at Edward.

He lifted his head and stared at him in disbelief.

"You were the one who made Emmett horny and come onto me!"

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled, "You made me horny and lust after _Edward_? ewwww that's sick!"

"I was just having fun, don't take everything so seriously!"

"He tried to kiss me!"

I just stared at them, what did they get up to when they were alone?

Then suddenly everything was very calm, we all turned and looked at Jasper.

"What? i was just helping" Jasper said as if we were going to yell at him, but of course we couldn't.

"Get this cleaned up now" I said sternly. "No tv for a week!" Esme said.

"Hey what about me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Emmett said with a glaring look on his face. "Fine, Jasper & Edward no tv for a week"

"Awwww mom no fair." Jasper said in a childish voice. Then my love surprised me when she let out a small growl. "whoa okay fine" Jasper said looking scared.

I took Esme's hand and we walked down stairs, i could still hear Edward and Jasper arguing. I sighed, it was like raising a pack of wolves. Emmett ran down the stairs yelling "Rosie Rosie, I want to play dress ups!"

We both stopped and just stared at him, he was dancing like a young girl.

Then we both groaned "Jasper"

**Okay so I hope you liked it! I was excited to continue it…. Review please! I have ideas to continue where it is, so I hope you want to read the next chapter! Whos POV would you like to see next?**


	3. Umpa Loompa!

**A/N: hi everyone, I just wanted to clarify a couple of things. Bella is still human and its set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Bella POV**

"Alice" I groaned "I don't need anymore clothes!" Alice just rolled her eyes "You can never have too many clothes silly! And besides Edward and Jazz are going hunting this weekend, and I saw that you are going to be bored. So we might as well take advantage of it and go to Olympia!"

"I don't get a choice do I?" I murmured, "No not really" she said looking smug.

Suddenly Emmett came bounding down the garden dressed in a stretchy pink mini dress, he must have squeezed into it with a lot of force because there were tears up and down the sides.

I turned back to Alice who looked just as shocked as I did.

"Lolly pop and rainbows….. CANDY MAN…..UMPA LOOMPA!" he chanted running down to the lake near the forest.

Suddenly Rosalie came bounding down the side of the house chasing Emmett, all I could see was her blond hair, she moved to fast for my eyes.

Suddenly Alice spoke, I still had my eyes on Emmett, who was now running in the water and screaming "Rosie pop Rosie pop" over and over again. "Jasper is going to pay for that one." Alice sighed.

"I know, remember when he did it last week?" I chuckled remembering what had happened.

**One week earlier**

Emmett and Rosalie where arguing, something about sex I assumed. Jasper came into the room and sat next to me, and stared at them.

I was sitting in Edward lap, also staring at them, it was more entertaining than the tv.

"You where the one who wanted to do it in the forest!" Rosalie screamed…. "And messed my beautiful hair up!" I just rolled my eyes, Rosalie was always upset with her hair.

They were arguing for a while, Jasper and I still staring at them, Edward reading his book. When something changed, Jasper suddenly gripped the lounge.

Edwards head snapped up and looked at him.

Then Rosalie started to cry……

**Jaspers POV**

_Noooo im so sick of the fighting! It never ends. _There emotions where so strong it was starting to annoy me. Hate, lust, and happiness.

I couldn't take it anymore, Rosalie wouldn't shut up! So I decided to change her mood, Alice wasn't home so I couldn't get in trouble.

_Sadness……_

"Its not FAIR Emmett!" she started to cry dry sobs, Emmett just stared at her feeling confused.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult, what about me? I have feelings you know!!!!" and she ran up to her room and slammed the door in Emmett's face_._

"You!" Emmett pointed his finger at me from the top of the stairs.

Anger was all I could feel now. Okay I don't want to feel anger, what should I make him feel…hmmmmm… Lust.

I smiled at my plan as I sent it out to him. Bella stared at me and Edward just rolled his eyes, he knew my plan.

Suddenly Emmett's face smoothed out and it turned into a devilish smirk.

He came bounding down the stairs, and picked Bella up, who was now lying on the couch, away from Edward.

"Um hi Emmett" she grinned under his big arms.

Edward just stared at me, he knew that Emmett's hug wasn't friendly but filled with lust.

"I love you Bella" he murmured against her head. Bella flushed a bright pink, "I um love you too Emmett, you know as a brother" _Rejection….._

Emmett suddenly dropped her and stared at her, "As a brother?" I couldn't keep myself from laughing, but I wasn't the only one, to my surprise Edward was biting his lip too stop himself from laughing.

Bella was nervous, and confused at what was going on. "um yeah, as a brother"

Suddenly Emmett's lips started to tremble as if he was about to cry.

"Why don't you love me?" he mumbled. Bella looked sad, "Of course I love you Emmet, don't be so silly." Emmett looked at Bella and said "How much do you love me?" Bella started to look confused and Edward was laughing. "Are you okay Em?"

_Lust….._ Emmett took his hand and brushed it against Bella's face and arm. " I want you"

Shook took over Bella, "WHAT?" I was on the floor paralytic with laughter. " I want you Bella"

Bella shot be a dirty look, "YOU!" stormed off out. I sent Emmett rejection.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and fell to the floor, with his face in his hands.

Edward finally spoke "Your so dead" "Am not" then my loving mother Esme walked through the door and stared at Emmett and then at me.

"Big trouble mister!"

**Esme's POV**

I walked into my home, to find my sons Jasper and Edward laughing and strong burley Emmett on the floor crying. I sighed of course it was Jasper again.

I turned Jasper and pointed at him, "Big trouble mister!" I turned and picked Emmett up and gave him a hug. "Change him back Now! Before your father gets home"

"Fine" Jasper Murmured. Suddenly Emmett let go of me, and turned to face Jasper.

"Watch your back! Ill get my revenge!" Emmett yelled before running up stairs to his room.

**Bellas POV: Present time**

Emmett was now lying in the sand and making "Sand Angles" Rosalie was furious at him for ruining her dress.

"Emmett Cullen you get back into that house now! And get out of my DRESS!" she screeched at the top of her voice. She had yelled so loud that my ears where ringing.

I turned back to Alice, who was polishing her car, "Fine ill go shopping with you" I said and Alice started to clap her hands.

Edward came bounding down from the house and picked me up in a tight hug.

I smiled, "So are you going to tell me what all that was about? I could hear yelling from out here" I had to laugh at the way Esme screamed for Jasper Emmett and Edward to come to her, Iv never heard her so angry before. Edward kissed my forehead and said "Jasper and I got into a bit of a tackle and we demolished half of Carlisle's office" I had to stop myself from laughing.

"So you and Alice are going shopping again?' Edward said with a smug look on his face. I sighed, what was Alice up to now? "Yep, Alice is going to torture me again" Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "We have some wedding stuff we still need to buy."

"Alice the wedding is 4 months away, and we have everything we need." I sighed there really wasn't anyway I was going to win this, but I might as well try. "That's what you think" Alice mumbled. I turned to check the time on my watch, crap it was already 5:00pm, Charlie wanted me home by 4:30. I sighed "Edward can you take me home, I don't want Charlie to ground me again" Edward just smiled, took my hand and we started to walk towards his car.

We pulled up to my house and Edward leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss, it was long enough to make my heart over react like it always did. He pulled away, and smiled. "Bella you get in this house NOW!" Charlie screamed from the front door. "Great" I turned my attention back to Edward, "See you tonight"

"Actually ill be a bit late tonight, Emmett and Jasper want to go check out a car exhibit at the mall in Port Angelas" Edward said quickly, Charlies thought must be angry. "Okay have fun" I gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of his car.

Charlie was at the front door, with his arms folded across his chest, he looked really mad, I was and hour late, I got in trouble for being 5 minutes late.

"Sorry dad, I just lost track of time, Alice was planning our next shopping trip" He couldn't get mad at me if Alice was involved, he absolutely loved her.

Charlie looked embarrassed, my plan had obviously worked. "Oh okay" he said quietly.

**Emmetts POV: later that night**

"C'mon Jasper stop driving so SLOW!" I yelled at him, if I had drove we would already be there. "Im going the speed limit Emmett!" he mumbled back to me.

We still had another hour until we were at Port Angelas, and I was so bored!

We were on the high way. Edward was reading a book, some fun he was.

I started to poke Jasper on the head to annoy him, it was quite entertaining.

"Stop it Emmett!" "Make me" "Fine I will!" "Don't you care" "You asked me too"

And then suddenly I felt calm. "So not fair" I mumbled. "You asked me to make you stop so I did" Jasper said with a smug look on his face.

Half and hour to go, and I was still bored. I sighed and turned to see what was out my window, then I saw a farm that grew flowers. "Jasper pull over! I want to get Rose some flowers!!" She was still pissed that her hair got messed up that time we did it in the forest, so flowers should make her happy.

"There closed Emmett" Edward finally said. "Yeah but they have a garden full of flowers, ill leave some money!" I pleaded, they never wanted to do anything I wanted too, but this time I wasn't going to give in. "Pleeeease!!!" I begged. Edward sighed, I guessed he knew that I was never going to give in, so they might as well do what I wanted too. "Jasper, he wont shut up until he gets what he wants" "Damn right I wont" I said smugly, it was good to finally get to do something I wanted too.

We pulled up to the flower shop and I jumped the fence to get into the garden. It took me by surprise that Edward and Jasper had followed me. I turned to stare at them and see why they were following me, but before I could open my mouth Edward said "Were making sure you pay, and don't take _all_ the flowers like last time" For Rosalie birthday last year I bought all the flowers in the shop, Edward had to run home because there was no room in the car for him.

"Fine, what flowers should I get her? I cant remember her favourite" I always forgot what which one it was, she always changed her mind.

Jasper sighed and pulled up a long red stem rose, "Try this"

It was perfect for my Rosalie. "Great, err how many should I get?" Edward rolled his eyes and sat down. "Hurry up Emmett! I want to see this exhibit!"

"Fine ill take th…." I couldn't finish my sentence because Edwards head suddenly snapped up, "Someone's coming!" he shushed, but it was too late to run, and old man was at the front of Jaspers car, writing down the number plate.

The old man stepped back inside and picked up the phone and rang, the police.

_Shit! Lets get home!_ I thought and ran to the car, I jumped into the drives side and hit the gas.

No one talked until we were on the high way, "that was fun!" I said with enthusiasm. "Idiot" Jasper murmured.

We drove home in silence, I was trying to come up with ways to seduce rose, Edward started to hum to himself to drown out my thoughts.

We got to the house only to find a police car, and Rosalie standing outside, who looked angry. "Great" I moaned and I turned the car off, and walked to the house.

A guy in a Forks Police Station uniform came up to us, "Your Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale?" he said in a stern voice. "Yes sir" we all said sounding innocent, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't work anyway. "Will you all please accompany me down to the police station." He said while re opened the police car door.

**Forks Police Station**

We hopped out of the police car, and walked into the warm police station.

As soon as we were in Jasper stood shacking his head. "Im not going down for your mistake." He mumbled. The police officer took us into a waiting room, when suddenly Jasper snapped. " He was the one who was going to steal a rose bush!" Jasper yelled and pointed at me and then he turned his head and pointed to Edward "And he was the one who agreed to it!" The officer just stared at us. "I brought you boys in here to talk about a report you made last week, Mr Cullen" he looked at me, Oh yeah I forgot about that, I said that Jasper and Edward had stolen my car, I was only joking… who knew they would take it seriously. Edward shot me a dirty look, damn I forgot that he could read my mind.

"It was his fault!" Jasper yelled, still pointing at me. "Was not!" I yelled back. "It was both of your faults!" Edward yelled. "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was not!"

"Okay boys into the cell" the officer said handcuffing us together.

3 Hours in out cell and we were still bickering, "Was too" "was not" we murmured to each other over and over again.

Then Charlie walked in with Carlisle at his side…..

"Oh c'mon!" Could this day get any worse? "Yes it can, and it will" Edward whispered.

"You boys are in huge trouble!" said another voice, then we saw Esme walk in….. Now this day got as worse as it could… I hoped.

**Okay!!! Thanks a lot for reading! Review please, any suggestions, tips, anything at all. I Will continue if you like it! :)**** xoxoxox**


	4. Jail, Bonding and Lust

**A/N: im a bit disappointed with this, but I hope you all like it!!**

**Charlies POV:**

Esme Cullen came bursting through the doors looking extremely angry, id never seen her this way, shes normally sweet.

Carlisle had come into the station to bail his three sons out, apparently they had tried to steal flowers? I just shook my head, stupid things teenagers get up too.

"How could you do this? You boys are in so much trouble, just wait till I get you home!" Esme screamed, wow she was feisty when she was angry.

"Now now Esme, let them explain first" Dr Cullen said rubbing his wife's arm.

Jasper spoke first, "It was all Emmetts fault, you know what he's like when he doesn't get his way." I had to stop myself from laughing when Emmett tried to hit Jasper with Edward between them. They were all handcuffed together.

"Can I take them home Charlie?" Carlisle said calmly. They didn't really have a reason to stay, no charges or reports where made against them, though I would have liked to keep _Edward_ in for a while, though thinking that Bella would go nuts. I sighed, "As long as they behave themselves"

"We will" they all said looking disappointed. I took there cuffs off them and they left.

It surprised me too see them that way, they were never like that normally.

**Esmes POV**

I climbed into my car, trying to calm myself. Those boys are going to get it coming to them once we get home…….. Suddenly a wave of calm hit me, I turned my head back to Jasper "Thanks" I sighed.

Edward was in the middle of Jasper and Emmett, trying to stop them from hitting each other.

_You know home much trouble your in don't you?_ I asked Edward through my thoughts. Edward sighed, "We all know Esme, were truly sorry."

I had to admit it was hard to stay mad at them, my sons would always do there best to stay out of trouble.

My loving husband was also understanding for what they did, we tried not to get in there way of what they wanted to do.

We pulled up to our home to find Alice and Rosalie standing on the porch. Emmett and Jasper groaned, not only where they going to get yelled at by us but by there partners.

Once inside I came up with an idea "I think we should _all_ sit down tomorrow and have a long talk and get our feelings out." I whispered to Carlisle. "Very good idea my dear, shall we ask Bella to join us?" Oh sweet lovely Bella, she was already part of this family the day I met her, and soon she would marry my sweet Edward. "Yes of course, I can tell already that Edward isn't happy about the whole idea." I turned to see Edward on the lounge, shaking his head. "I don't want Bella involved in this"

I ran and sat next to him, "Honey your going to be married soon, I thinks it's a good idea for everyone to get there feelings out." I smiled at me son, who sighed "Well when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

I walked into the lounge room and told everyone to sit down. "Emmett, No tv for a month!" his mouth dropped "That's not fair!" he yelled. "Yes it is and im sticking too it, Edward no piano for a month and Jasper no driving your car." They all looked at me as if I had painted there rooms bright pink. "And for extra punishment you all have to help me finish Carlisle's office." I stood up away from them, they were still staring at me in disbelief.

I went upstairs to finish my blue prints to re-decorate Carlisle's office, I had just got the wall back up, after Edward and Jasper had demolished half the wall, and some of our bedroom.

**Edwards POV:**

I ran out the house, to go to see Bella. She would properly be worrying where I was, I didn't expect to be out so late. Carlisle had asked us what had happened, of course he wasn't happy when he found out when I said to let Emmett have what he wanted.

I got to Bella's street to find, Charlies cruiser in the drive, _Damn,_ I was hoping to tell Bella what had happened before he had got home.

I went up and through her window to find her sitting on her bed, with her arms folded and looking angry. I sat next to her on her bed and put my hand against her cheek, "Sorry love, I didn't want Charlie to tell you first, I was hoping to get here before he did, but Carlisle made us explain what happened." She sighed and sat in my lap, "What happened exactly?" I chuckled and kissed her hair, "Emmett wanted to get Rosalie some flowers, so he decided to go to a garden centre, take what he wanted and leave some money but the owner came out and took Jaspers car registration we got home as fast as we could to find the police there, but once we got to the station we found out that we hadn't got caught for stealing, but because Emmett had reported that Jasper and I had stole his car…." Bella suddenly giggled, "Wow that's no where near what Charlie had said, I thought you where in heaps of trouble. Im sorry I was mad at you" I just got worried when you didn't come over."

"I know love, im sorry." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and i pressed my hand too her back, pulling her closer too me. I had decided that things where going too far, so I stopped the kiss and kissed her neck. "Sleep my love." I murmured against her neck.

I started to hum her lullaby, which I knew made her sleep.

*********************************************************

The sun started to rise, and I knew that Charlie would be getting up soon, Bella had talked all night in her sleep so I knew she would sleep like to sleep late, so I left her a note:

Bella,

Im sorry I had to leave you early.

I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but Esme wants us all get together and have a talk. Sorry love I tried to get out of it, but Carlisle backed her up. Ill come and pick you up at 11:00. I Love You.

Edward

I ran home to find the living room set up with 8 chairs in a circle. I sighed, Esme really wasn't going to let any of us out of this.

**Bellas POV: 1.30pm**

We had been arguing for a hour and a half now. I just sat there bored, I could only make sense of half the conversation. There was a lot of "Its your fault" "Was not!" "was too!" over and over again, they talked too quickly for me too hear anything.

Half an hour later everyone had stopped talking, and everything was suddenly silent. I looked up from the floor, where I was counting the lines on the wooden floor boards, to find Jasper smiling. What had I missed? Why was everyone so quite?

I turned to Edward and whispered, "What's going on?" his eyes flickered to mine, and he said quietly "Jasper is threatening to change our emotions if we don't keep quite, it's a test too see if we listen to him." His head suddenly snapped up too meet Jaspers gaze, "She wanted to know, you cant do that." Jasper smirked "Watch me" Then a strong emotion over took me, _Sadness……_ I started to cry, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I looked around me too find everyone, except Jasper, crying dry sobs.

"JASPER!" someone yelled, still sobbing. He just sat there smiling.

Then something changed……_ Lust….._ 5 seconds later I found myself on Edwards lap, in a passionate kiss. I pulled my eyes away for a moment to find everyone doing the same except Jasper and Alice.

Suddenly _Rejection_ swept over me. I started to cry and I pushed myself away from Edward who looked like I had just ripped his heart out.

_Hyper……_ I started to jump up and down clapping my hands…….

Then I snapped out of it, Everyone had. We all stared at Jasper who was still looking smug. "YOUR DEAD!" we all screamed at him……

**Hope you enjoyed it!!…. I was a little disappointed with it, but I still wanted to see what everyone thought. Please Review! Im going to start a new story, so please read it when I post it! I might come back to this, if I come up with some ideas….if you have any you know what to do! :D**


	5. Revenge against Jasper!

**Jasper fun with Emotions CHPT 5**

**Emmetts POV**

Im so getting my revenge on Jasper……. Thinks he can mess with my emotions and get away with it, yeah right. I wonder if the others will help me. I know Rose will, shes still really upset about that pink dress I ruined.

I walked into the living room to find the people I wanted to talk too. "Who wants to get revenge against Jasper?" I said smugly. Everyone raised there hand, _Excellent. "_Just one thing, im not really happy about doing this to jasper, but after what he did yesterday I don't mind." My little pixie sister Alice said. I moved to the lounge and wrapped my arm around Rosalie, "So anyone have any ideas how to get revenge?" Bella surprised we when she spoke, "I do. Well when Jasper is in a room with different emotions it affects him. We could all have an emotion we have to project when he's around and change our emotions numerous times, making him basically snap." We all just stared at her, shocked. It was a great plan. Edward kissed Bellas head and murmured "Great plan my love." I rolled my eyes. "Okay so who has what emotion?" Alice laughed and turned to me, "I think you should do lust. You seem to focus on that a lot." she smirked. "Fine then you should be hyper and ultra happy, like you always are." I snickered back at her. "Im not _that _hyper you know." she murmured. I have the best one for Bella and Edward, "Bella you should be rejection, since Eddy rejects you so much it should be easy." I grinned at her. "And Edward you should be sad, since you never get any." I hollered with laughter. I mean c'mon he's a 100yr old virgin! Im surprised his genitals haven't exploded by now from lack of use. I forgot Edward could hear my thoughts, he just rolled his eyes at me. "We just need one for you Rosalie, anger possibly?" Edward said with a grin on his face. "Fine" Rose murmured.

"Okay so everyone is ready! Lets get our revenge!"

**Rosalie's POV: one day later**

_Stupid emotion changer…._I though to myself.

I'll never be able fix this dress! Stupid Jasper and his ability to change emotions.

Its too bad he's not here so he can feel the emotion im giving off…..

I brushed my beautiful golden locks and ran down stairs to get my revenge.

**Edwards POV**

Everyone was ready, we were all sitting in the kitchen awaiting jasper's arrival home.

I played with Bella's hair while we waited in silence. The front door suddenly opened. We all looked at each other and nodded. Okay focus on something sad…… When I thought I had lost Bella. It seemed to work, I became sad instantly. Jasper was talking to Esme, who was on her way out to the hardware shop. Emmett was thinking of _dirty and disgusting _things, I tried to block them out. Alice was bouncing up and down, she had just drunk a red bull. Rosalie was thinking of the dress that had got ruined . Jasper walked into the door way of the kitchen and stopped. He instantly was hit with the rush of emotions we were all feeling. I changed my emotion, and everyone else did. Jasper's hands balled up into fists at his sides.

**Jaspers POV**

_Lust, sadness, rejection, happiness, anger……_ what were they doing? Why were all there emotions different? And so strong? Then it hit me, Ah their getting revenge.

Ill have too block my mind so Edward doesn't know iv found out.

Now let me send them a mixed signal, I balled my fists up as if the emotions where too much for me. And I sent out a wave off _Lust…._ That will teach them.

They all became occupied, Alice ran up to me and kissed me.

I decided to change there emotions again………

**Esme's POV: 1 hour later.**

I had got all the supplies I needed. I was planning on painting the 3rd floor.

I walked into my home to find Emmett and Edward dressed up like women.

Then I saw Alice, Bella and Rosalie in their underwear, running up and down the stairs…… I sighed. _Jasper_ of course. I had to stop myself from laughing when I saw Emmett and Edward playing "Patty-cake".

I ran upstairs and into Jaspers bedroom to find him on his bed reading a car magazine. "Jasper Hale, you get down there now and change them back!"

He sighed, "They were the ones who were getting revenge against me."

"Do it NOW!" I almost growled. Suddenly a wave of calm came over me and gasps coming from down stairs. I sighed and walked away……..

**Hope you liked it! Sorry its not long. Please review. xoxoxox**


	6. Gambling: Vampire style!

**Esme's POV**

It had been 3 weeks since all the madness with Jasper messing with everyone's emotions. I was glad that he chose not to do it again.

So Carlisle and I thought it would be good to go away for the weekend.

I trusted that our children would behave themselves. I packed swiftly and ran downstairs to day goodbye. I hugged and kissed my loved ones, and met Carlisle at his car. "Do you really think they will behave? I don't want to come home and find what I had last week." Carlisle took my hand and laughed, "Im sure they will behave, they wouldn't cross you after the warning you gave them." I hope he's right…….

**Emmett's POV**

"YES! There gone!" I was so happy that they had decided to go away for the weekend, I really wanted to have a poker game.

Of course Esme didn't know that every time her and Carlisle were away, we had lots of poker games and gambling.

She would tear our heard off if she knew….

"C'mon! I wanna play POKER!"

**Edwards POV**

I sighed, Emmett got too excited when it came to gambling. Bella was staying the weekend, Charlie thought I was away with Esme and Carlisle, so he had no problem with her spending time with "Alice".

Emmetts yelling had woken Bella, I ran too her, hoping that she would go back too sleep, it was only 6am. "Go back too sleep love, its early." she reached her arms out, searching for me. I took her hand and gave her a quick kiss. "What's Em yelling about?" she whispered with her eyes still shut. "He wants to play poker, he's excited because Esme doesn't allow gambling. Go back too sleep love." She stretched and opened her eyes, "Nope I want to see this." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, the things going through all of there minds. "Okay, ill let you get dressed"

"What? You afraid you might see something you like?" Emmett yelled and he hollered with laughter, _damn it. _Why did he have to listen in on my conversations? I turned my attention back to Bella, who was blushing. "You still sure you want to go down there? Emmett gets extremely competitive."

"Im sure I can handle it"

"Okay, ill see you downstairs." I sighed and ran out off my room, shutting the door as I left.

Emmett had set up a poker table, with 3 seats. Alice and myself where not _allowed _to play because they thought we would use our abilities to cheat.

3 hours passed, Emmett was up by four games, Jasper with three and Rosalie with one.

Bella had fallen asleep, she was now lying on my lap. She had been talking in her sleep, scaring Emmett a few times. _"Hmmmm_" Bella sighed in her sleep, "_COOKIE!" _suddenly yelled, still asleep. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Emmett screamed, "Shut up! You will wake her up."

"Your telling me shes not awake now? After THAT?"

"I told you she talked in her sleep."

"Yeah _talk _no YELL!"

Alice giggled, "When she stayed over last time, she was screaming. I thought she had saw Emmett in a thong again."

"Hey! I look good in a thong….."

"Sure you do"

"Ill show you!"

Great….. Emmett in a thong, that will even make me want to scream.

He was back in less than a second, wearing a red thong….with _oh dear god!_

A picture of Rosalie on the front! I buried my head into my hands….

_Told them I looked good in a thong, look at them staring. _Sure Emmett…… what ever you think.

Emmett sat down, and began to play poker again. Alice expression went blank, "Bella will wake up in 38 seconds."

"Emmett get out of that thong NOW!"

"Make me Eddy boy"

"That hand wont let you win, Rosalie's hand is higher and Jasper has all terrible cards." I smirked back at him.

He threw his cards on the table like a child.

"Edward?" Bella said sounding sleepy. I stroked her hair, "Im here love." She stretched and sat up. She just stared at Emmett.

"Why isn't Em wearing a shirt?" she whispered, she just didn't know that he didn't have any pants on except for a skimpy blue thong.

"Emmett's becoming a male stripper." She turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, "Stand up Em and show Bella."

**Bella's POV**

Why were they being so secretive? What did Edward mean when he said "_Emmett's becoming a male stripper" _

Emmett stood up, and my jaw dropped. _Ewww_ he was wearing a red thong, WITH A PICTURE OF ROSALIE ON THE FRONT!

I buried my head into Edwards chest, hoping to get the picture out of my head.

"I knew you wouldn't want too know." He whispered. I groaned, "I thought it was something I _wanted _to know." I sighed, "Next time don't listen too me."

"If you wish."

I turned my head, too find that everyone had left. I sighed with relief, and turned to kiss Edward. He pulled me onto his lap, and whispered into my ear. "Don't look at the top of the stairs." I pulled back, too ask for an explanation. "WOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled.

**Rosalie's POV**

_Idiot….. Put on a red thong…. Ride down the rail on the stairs…..jump off a cliff. _Emmett can be so immature at times, though I guess that's part of his charm.

I watched as Emmett sat on the rail of the stairs, "WOOOOOOOOO!" he slid down the stairs, and then *_**CRASH* **_he hit into the wall.

"SHIT!" Emmett screamed, "Esme's gonna kill me!" Not only had he crashed into the wall, leaving a huge wall in the wall. But he had also broken Esme's favourite picture.

"Esme's gonna kill you, Esme's gonna kill you, Esme's gonna kill you…." Alice and Jasper chanted from the kitchen.

I sighed and ran down stairs to Em's side. "What are you going do? We can fix the wall, but that picture was one of a kind."

"Thanks for reminding me" he grumbled.

"Im just trying to help"

"I know baby, im sorry"

"Its okay, but I do know how you can make it up too me….."

"oh really, what do you have in mind?"

"Well first we can tak-"

"Oh will you two _please_ get a room" Edward moaned.

"Don't like it, don't watch."

"Im trying too but its hard when your screaming _perverted_ things in your head."

"Fine don't like it, don't listen."

_He was such a baby when it came to stuff like this, its just because he's not getting any._

Edward rolled his eyes, "You know _that's _not why."

"Whatever you say." _Pansy…._

**Jasper POV**

We were all bored now, Emmett wanted us too play strip poker….. I sighed.

"Why don't we have a video game competition?" Alice suggested. I turned too her, "What do we bet?"

Emmett ran into the room, "How about our cars?"

"Im up for that."

"Why not? Were all bored." Alice said, she was bored, I could feel it.

"ROSALIE, EDWARD!" Emmett yelled, why did he have to yell? We would hear him if he was in town.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Were having a bet."

"Okay, what are we playing?"

"Guitar Hero!"

"Okay….. What are we betting?"

"Our cars."

"WHAT!? there is no way im betting my car, its custom!" Rosalie screeched.

"C'mon rose! It will be fun!"

"Fine."

"Edward?"

"Sure. Why not."

Emmett set up the game and slung the guitar over his shoulder……he was still in the red thong. "Jazz, you wanna play me first?"

"Sure" If he gets too excited im going to change his emotions, cant get in trouble if Esme is away….

"Okay so if I win, I get Jazz's car." he said smugly

"And if I win, I get your Jeep."

Emmetts face smoothed.

The game started.

_Blue, red, red, blue, yellow, blue, yellow, red,…… power up! Yes!_

Emmett suddenly became stressed….. I had won!

"Gimmie the keys Em."

"No! I demand a rematch!"

"No, I won fair and square."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

_C__hange his mood……._

"ITS NOT FAIR! I deserved to win!" He started to cry….. He took the guitar and threw it into the tv………

-------

**Hope you liked it! Please review. I will continue, though it will take me longer than normal. Im back to school tomorrow =( 3 days top though!**


	7. Emmett likes Hide and Seek

**Jasper's POV**

I love that im able to make Emmett cry…… its fun to see him like that.

They tv was destroyed, the guitar Emmett had been using was now in the middle of it. I went up to the tv and pried it out, I would have to buy a new one before Esme got back, she would absolutely kill us if she came home to find out that we had broke her tv.

Hours later, I changed Emmett back, I would have been happy to keep him like that for a little bit longer, but Rosalie was threatening to tell Esme what I had done.

Em came bounding down the stairs, _still _in the red thong. It didn't fit him well, it was very tight….

"I want a rematch!" he said in a sulky tone.

"What if we do 3 different games? More fairer."

"Fine, but I get to pick the games!"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

He was getting excited now, he was happy that I was letting him get his way.

"Chess…. That dance game Alice has…. And…. Hide and seek!." He had a hug grin on his face, he was really enjoying himself..…wait…..hide and seek? I sighed, he really acted like a kid at times, this would have to be one of those times.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Why not today?"

"Because your extremely excited and I want you to calm down a bit."

"Fine" he mumbled.

We had set up the chess board and ready to play our first game, one chance at each game was all I allowed. Emmett would get to excited if it was best out of three.

I sat at the chess table, waiting for Emmett to come down. Him and Rosalie had a big fight this morning, because of what we were betting.

Instead of betting each others cars, we bet Rosalie and Alice's.

Alice was furious with me of course, but she calmed down when Bella suggested going shopping, I payed her 50 bucks.

"Hurry up Emmett!" I groaned, he was taking his time. Rosalie was still screaming, at one point it actually hurt my ears.

"Im coming!"

He ran down the stairs, and sat in front of me.

"Lets get this over and done with!" He yelled enthusiastically.

The game only lasted 5 minutes, Emmett had won…..

"Loser loser loser loser!" Em yelled and jumped up and down.

----------

Next was the dancing game. It was pretty simple, we had a dance mat, and had to do the moves the tv showed.

Emmett was _still _wearing the thong, he hadn't taken it of in a day.

"God Em will you please change!"

"No I like it"

"Your making me want to go blind! You look terrible in it."

"No too bad"

The game started up and Emmett was jumping up and down.

_Left, right, together, right, right, left, back, front, left….._ YES!!

"Damn it!" Emmett growled, he hated losing.

"Now what were you saying earlier? Oh that's right. Loser loser loser!" I ran around him.

"HIDE AND SEEK!!!"

"Sure, were are we going to play?"

'In the house."

"Okay, no tracking our scent?" I knew he would try and cheat that way, but I would just do the same.

"Yep, lets go man! Ill hide first."

"fine go hide." He ran off, and I started to count.

"1.…2.…..3.….4...5.…6...7...8...9..10"

I walked upstairs, I had heard him go up there. I looked in Carlisle's office first, he would properly thought I wouldn't look there.

That's when I found him, hiding behind a curtain. I had to laugh at the way he was hiding, you could see his feet and hands.

I ran up to the curtain and pulled it back "Got you!"

"I never thought you would find me, that was a really good hiding place"

"sure….."

"Your turn!"

I ran off to hide, this should be easy, Emmett gets bored after about 5 minutes.

I hid under Carlisle and Esme's bed, they would kill me if they knew I was in there room. I moved my hand and I knocked a box. I decided to see what was in it.

Ewww….. Hand cuffs, whips….edible pant-- NO DON'T THINK IT!

Emmett was suddenly under the bed. "Why are you hiding with me?" I asked sceptical, I was the one who was supposed to be hiding not him.

"I came in to look for you and I heard Esme come home! So I needed a place to hide."

"Shit shes going to murder us if she finds out were here." I whispered.

Em picked up the furry hand cuffs, "holy shit!" he yelled.

"SHHHH! If Esme knows where here she WILL kill us!"

It scared me when the bed was suddenly lifted and moved. _Fuck Esme's found us!_

"No not Esme." It was Edward, Thank god! "What are you doing? And what are you doing with furry hand cuffs Emmett?" He looked at us smugly.

"ESME!" He suddenly yelled.

"What do you want Edward?" now it was ESME! She walked in to find me and Emmett on the floor -- Emmett was still holding the hand cuffs -- and Edward who was holding up the bed.

"What they hell are you doing in my room!?!?"

"Err nothing Esme."

"Sure Jasper, then why is Edward holding my bed and you and Emmett are on the floor?"

"Ummm where drunk?"

She just glared at us.

"No tv for 3 weeks."

"WHAT!? that's not fair!"

"Yes it is Jasper."

"It was all Emmetts fault! He was the big baby who broke your tv, needed a rematch and made me almost loose Alice's car!" My hand flew up to my mouth…._Now _we would die.

"Breaking the tv, gambling, hiding in my room. 6 weeks no tv!"

She stalked out. I turned to Emmett.

"I hope your happy moron" Edward said.

"Shut up Edward, and Emmett im never playing Hide and Seek with you again."

"Awwww no fair!" he sulked off to his room.

-------------------

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**xoxox**


	8. Alice Red Bull Bad Combo

**Edwards POV**

I was playing my piano, softly gliding my hands across the keys. I looked over to my left, to find Jasper and Emmett where playing chess , we still had 3 weeks left on our tv ban.

I then turned to my right, to find Alice rummaging through the fridge. "Where is it!?!" she yelled.

"What are you looking for Alice?"

"Um….nothing…."

"Sure, then why are you blocking your thoughts? Or have you always been interested in the work force in Japan?"

"Fine, im looking for my drink… I cant find it anywhere!"

"What's the drink look like?"

"it's a….um…. I cant remember"

"Okay then, what's it called?" She was starting to get on my nerves, why didn't she want to tell me what she was looking for?

And then I saw it, she was thinking of a certain drink….. A drink that makes her go so hyper and excited that even Jasper cant change her emotions.

"Alice there is no way im letting you have a Red Bull!"

"But I didn't want a Red Bull….."

"Well if that is the case why are you thinking about it?"

_Stupid mind reader…..cant keep anything in my head without him noising in it._

I gave her a pitying look.

She rolled her eyes and thought, _Its not fair that you wont let me have it to drink. Its not like im drinking alcohol._

"Alice when you drink Red Bull, its like giving a child sugar."

"Well I don't care in drinking it!"

Before I could speak she had found the can, and drank it.

Her eyes were now very large and she started to jump up and down crazily.

I sighed and went to my bedroom.

Once I was up the stairs I saw Alice…… walking up and down the walls. Jasper and Emmett where laughing hysterically.

**Alice's POV: 3 days later**

_Need Red Bull……Need Red Bull……Need Red Bull…. _I sat in my room rocking back and forth. I really needed some caffeine. It had been 3 days since my last drink, and it was driving me insane!

Bella and I where going shopping today, she didn't know how I reacted to caffeine, so I could buy one when I was with her.

Jasper, Emmett and _Edward, _had made a pack to never let me drink Red Bull again, no matter how much I begged. Hahah they didn't know I had an excellent plane.

The door bell rang. Bella!

I raced down stairs, hoping to get out of the house with Bella as quick as I could, I didn't want Edward saying anything to her.

_DAMN IT! _he was there, kissing Bella. I swear sometimes the way they kiss it makes me wonder if they are actually doing anything more….

Edward stared at me.

And then that's when I smelled it….. RED BULL! It was coming from Bella's bag.

I don't know what happened but I found myself grabbing Bella's bag and drinking the can……

**Edwards POV**

_Oh dear god, she's going to be hyper for the next 3 hours._ I almost forgot that Bella was next to me, she was just staring at Alice the same way I was.

"I think you better go home love."

"What? Why?" She shot me a frantic look and her heart skipped a beat.

I cradled her face, "Don't worry love, I just think its better that you get away from Alice while she's like this. She gets even worse when time goes by."

She sighed, "Okay. Can I come back later?"

"Of course." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

**One Hour Later**

Esme had gone shopping at the hard wear shop and Carlisle decided to take up an extra shift at the hospital, all because Alice was so hyper and couldn't sit still.

I was sitting in the living room and I heard a loud noise. It was something being broken. I ran out of the room to find Alice standing on a pile of broken wood. That's when I realized what it was. My piano.

"ALICE! How could you?" I screamed

"I dunno. I just felt like doing it." she just shrugged.

My piano was so important to me, I have had it for so long. Now it was just a pile of rubble.

"THAT'S IT! Im drinking!"

I went straight to Carlisle's office, where he kept a few bottles of Tequila and Vodka.

**Jasper's POV**

_Alice is so dead. _I could feel the high hostility coming from Edward, who I had never known to be so angry.

I heard a car pull up, _shit its Carlisle. _I went back to playing Chess, I didn't want to get blamed for the different emotions that where in the house.

"Hi Jasper" Carlisle called from the living room. Emmett had left to go hunting with Rosalie, which I was happy with because the emotions he was giving off were not something I wanted to be around.

"Hey Carlisle." _You'll wish you stayed at the hospital…._

He ran upstairs to his study, to find something unexpected.

A few moments I heard him open the door and soon after, "EDWARD!" he yelled.

I could hear part of the conversation, like Carlisle yelling, "Give me the bottle!"

"No its mine"

"You have had 8 bottles! Your not having anymore." whoa 8 bottles, he must be hammered!

Carlisle come's running down the stairs with Edward in tow.

"How could you let him drink?" Carlisle was yelling at me. AT ME!

"I cant watch him like he's a five year old, I have my own life you know." I mumbled back.

"It was all Alice's fault, she got high on Red Bull and broke my piano into little bitty pieces…." Most of Edward's words came out like mush, he _was _hammered.

"ALICE!" Carlisle yelled next

"What do you want daddy?" Alice said in a British accent. What the hell? God my family where a bunch of nut jobs.

"Im going to go now…" Edward said with a evil grin on his face, dear god what was he going to do?

"Alice how could you break Edward's piano! You know how much he loves it."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ALICE!"

"Sorry."

"Now, go lie down in you bedroom. I'll talk to you when the Red Bull is out of your system."

"Fine" She mumbled and took my hand.

Once upstairs I could smell… smoke. Smoke? Why would there be smoke in the house?

Alice let go of my hand and ran to out bedroom, and straight into her closet. Or what used to be her closet.

Her wardrobe was on fire, all her clothes burnt.

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! GET HERE NOW!" she screamed, I have actually never heard her swear like that.

Oh so Edward was getting his revenge by ruining something Alice loved….. This wont end well….

"Yes Alice?" Edward came into our room and spoke innocently.

"Look at this! How could you?"

"I don't know what your talking about….."

"FINE! Two can play at this game! Jasper, put the fire out!"

I sighed and started putting the flames out.

Oh no. I could smell smoke again. It was coming from Edwards room this time. _Alice…._ god she was really going to be in for it this time. I could easily change there emotions so they weren't angry at each other….but this was quite fun to watch.

"SHIT! Too much gasoline!" I hear Alice yelled, that cant be good.

**Carlisle POV: 5 minutes later.**

I was reading my medical book in the front room, when I smelled smoke. _god, what are those kids up to now? _I raced upstairs to find Edward's room on fire and….my office!

I turned to Alice and Jasper's bedroom to find them jumping out there window.

**Jasper's POV: 10 minutes later.**

_Great, Alice had accomplished her plan. _But in doing that she ended up burning the whole left side of the house.

There was a lot of yelling after that.

"Alice! Why the hell did you set my office on fire? And Edward's bedroom?"

"I dunno" she just shrugged.

Edward was running around crazily (drunk) yelling "Pretty light….pretty light….pretty light!" of course by light he meant the fire that was still destroying what was left of our home.

Then there was a lot of "It was your fault!"

"It was not!"

"It was!"

"Was not!"

I just rolled my eyes, they were so childish.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up, Esme. My eyes became wide, she was going to kill them.

"What the fuck have you done to my fucking house!?!?!" Esme growled. Wow I have never heard her say fuck before….

Hostility, angry, sadness…… okay time to step in…….

_Happiness……._

---------------

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, sorry it took me a while. I have heaps of ideas for my next chapter…and another one after that :D**

**Thanks to Morgan, for all the great ideas! I hope you liked what I did!**

**Please review! xoxoxxo**


	9. Detention!

**A/N: Okay I had a few people ask about my last chapter, "Why are Alice and Edward drinking?" And they can drink, but they just don't need too…. Okay I actually don't know why there drinking, it was just an Idea I had. Lol**

**2 months after the fire. Punishment: still in force.**

**Bella's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and in just four short hours I would be spending 2 weeks with the person I loved most in the world. Edward.

Charlie was going out of town for a Police Conference in Seattle. Of course he was under the impersonation that Edward was out of town, and that I would just be staying with Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

There was soft nock on the front door, Alice was here. I grabbed my bag and kissed my dad goodbye. He blushed as I ran out the door, and got into Alice's car.

Alice rambled on about the new line of shoes Louis Vuitton had. She must have thousands of shoes, since its basically all she talks about.

We pulled up to the drive and my heart skipped a beat, I was so excited to be spending 2 weeks, two whole weeks, with Edward. I turned to Alice, who just rolled her eyes. I wonder if she had seen anything interesting happen over the next 2 weeks?

The Cullen's home was rebuilt now, everything looked the same as it had before.

I looked at the front door, and there he was. His beauty still made my heart beat faster, which was embarrassing.

I got out of the car and ran to him, throwing myself into his arms. God I was such a retard when I was around him, my mind seems to stop working when ever im near him.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. I stretch up and kissed him, my hands running through his hair. Alice coughed, "Get a room you too."

Edward stoped the kiss and looked at Alice, "That's an interesting thought, keep it too yourself." he mumbled, his voice was cold.

I wonder what she had thought to make him react like that.

He took my hand and led me inside.

**Alice POV. Monday: Lunch time at School.**

Damn Edward, its not fair that he wont let me have another Red Bull……

I mean I _know _I burned down half the house down and wrecked Edward's piano….but still.

I grabbed a try full of food and sat down next to Jazz. I picked up the apple that was on my tray and played with it.

My head snapped up suddenly and my eyes went black, I was having another vision.

_Vision: Bella buying a 'Mother' drink…….. Mother was a energy drink…..stronger than Red Bull……_

My vision suddenly ended. Excellent! I would get my caffeine fix! Edward was not here yet, so he wouldn't know what was about to happen.

I saw Bella drinking the Mother and I walked to her….slowly.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella!"

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked sceptically…

"I don't know what your talking about…."

Bella's heart rate went up dramatically, and her eyes widened. I snatched the drink quickly and drank what was left.

**Edward's POV**

_Oh dear god. _Alice and Bella are now hyper on caffeine. This is defiantly going to be a long day. I took Bella's hand and led her to our table. She was jumping up and down the whole way.

Once we were all seated I turned to Jasper.

"Would you mind helping?"

"What do you think im doing?" He snapped back angrily.

"Well its not working." He shot me a dirty look.

_Great, _we all have Health class next. Rosalie was the only one lucky enough to not have to do it. She managed to flirt with our teacher to get out of it.

We walked to class, my arm around Bella's waste, trying to stop her from bouncing up and down.

Jasper was trying to do the same with Alice, he was just as unsuccessful.

Emmett was behind us, laughing his head off.

I sat down, pulling Bella into her seat. Our teacher, Mr Carlie, started to speak. His thoughts were nervous, he didn't really want to talk to us about sex.

"Welcome Class. Today we will be discussing sexual education." _This is going to be hell…. _he thought.

"Now please turn your attention to the projector and pay attention to the movie."

He walked up and turned the lights off, and turned the projector on.

About 10 minutes into the movie, Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Ms Cullen, please be quite." Mr Carlie said sternly, if she spoke again she would get detention.

"Sorry sir. But look how fucked up that picture is!" she started to laugh again. This time Bella joined in.

_Great,_ now the both would be getting detention.

"Ms Swan and Ms Cullen, your both getting detention. No more talking."

Of course they didn't listen, the just kept giggling. Emmett yelled next, "Shut the hell up Bella and Alice! Your both acting like your on fucking weed!"

"Emmett!" I yelled and so did Jasper.

_Oh my god, could this day get any worse? _We were _all _going to get detention now.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella. Detention room now!" Mr Carlie yelled.

I grabbed my books and took Bella's hand. We all walked to detention is silence. Bella and Alice were holding hands and jumping up and down.

We were getting 3 hours of detention, and we would have to watch the video tomorrow.

I sat down and grabbed a book from my bag.

Emmett had an interesting thought, he was going to annoy the teacher by talking about Rosalie, well bragging would be more appropriate.

"Rosalie is so beautiful….. Rosalie is so smart….." Emmett went on and on for a long time.

"Emmett Cullen! Be quite now! Your all getting another hour of detention". I groaned and put my head on the table.

**2 hours into detention: 3 more hours to go….because Emmett didn't shut up.**

Jasper and Emmett were extremely bored, so they started throwing paper at each other. The detention teacher had fallen asleep.

"FUCK YOU!" Emmett screamed and picked up his chair and threw it at Jasper, who ducked just in time.

"No Fuck You!" Jasper yelled, throwing his chair at him.

"SIT DOWN NO!" the teacher yelled.

"Fuck no! this is fun!" Emmett yelled and threw his table at Jasper. _Oh my god, this is going to end very very badly._

The detention teacher just stood there, staring at them. Jasper suddenly smirked and changed Emmett's emotions. He started crying.

Then he turned to me. "Jasper….What are you doing?"

He looked very evil. He had something bad planned. I then looked over to see our detention teacher staring at me. He walked over to me.

No No No!!!! He _was lusting after me!_

"JASPER!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes and then the teacher started to cry.

"Thank you" I said sourly.

Emmett suddenly started throwing stuff at Jasper, what ever he could find. I looked over to see Bella and Alice jumping around in circles.

"EMMETT NO!" Jasper yelled. I turned to find Emmett holding the teacher above his head, about to throw him at Jasper.

"Why the fuck not? All he does is give us homework!"

"Well when you put it like that…."

I decided to step in. "Put him down Emmett."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll tell Rosalie." His eyes suddenly became worried. Rosalie would kill him if she found out what he was doing.

"Fine" he said in a sulky tone.

He lowered the teacher and gave him a hit over the head, making him fall to the ground.

"EMMETT! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because he will think it was all a dream. Duh!"

That kind of made sense…..

Jasper and Emmett started throwing things at each other again. Bella and Alice were still jumping around.

Their thoughts became disturbing, I couldn't block them out.

I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You guys are driving me fucking insane!" I ran and jumped out of the window.

I heard Emmett yell. "PANSY!"

I might as well give him some pleasure out of this, "You know it!" I ran to my car and drove off.

**Emmett's POV**

"I cant believe we made Eddy snap! That was fun!" I said jumping up and down.

I'll have to find a way to do that again.

I turned to find our principle come in, whoa he looked pissed.

Then I looked around to find the detention room trashed.

**3 Hours later. At the Cullen's House**

"You got suspended from school!?" Carlisle yelled. He was _really pissed._

YAY no school for a week!

"Shut up Emmett." Edward murmured.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this."

Oh no. Esme is gonna kill us!

I heard the front door open, and there stood Esme.

"Our _lovely _children, and Bella got suspended from school for a week!" Carlisle yelled.

Esme looked furious. Wait pissed was a better word.

"You kids are driving me up the fucking wall!" she screamed and ran to her room. Then she yelled.

"No tv, no Xbox, no piano, no computer, no music and you all have to clean the house for 3 months!" She screamed

"FUCK!" I yelled

"4 months for you Emmett!" She yelled.

I groaned and fell onto the couch.

"Emmett Cullen your dead! Do you hear me? DEAD!" Oh shit, Rosalie!

--------------------------

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to Morgan for the ideas, and almost getting us detention when we came up with this in class!**

**Please review!!! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**xxx**


	10. Decorating with Alice & Emmett

**Alice's POV**

I stared at Edward's boring and plain bedroom. Hmm he wouldn't care if I just made a few _small _changes.

Everyone was out of town, except for Emmett and Myself. Im sure he would enjoy helping me.

I skipped passed Carlisle and Esme's Bedroom and stopped halfway past their door. God, there bedroom was boring as well. I might have to make a few _small _changes to there room as well.

I ran down the stairs to find Emmett playing his Xbox, which he wasn't allowed to play. "Hey Em! You want to come shopping with me?"

"Sure. Where we going?" He kept his eyes on the screen. Boys.

"Wal-mart."

His draw dropped.

'What? There's nothing wrong with Wal-mart! It has great stuff."

"I know! But Rosalie never lets me go. She has a problem with it. I dunno why…"

Rosalie was to "posh" to be caught in Wal-mart. I think she called it "Tacky, cheap and you will never get me in there unless im dead"

"C'mon Em! Lets go."

I ran outside and got into my car, Emmett got in the same time I did.

He was rocking back and forth the whole way, he was enjoying himself.

"What are we buying anyway?" He said as we pulled up into the parking lot.

"Im decorating Edward, Esme and Carlisle's bedrooms. Don't tell them though…. it's a secret."

"Sweet! Can I help do Eddy's room?"

"Sure. The theme is…..Pink!"

"Pink? I like it!"

"So…um…are we basically screwing with them? Coz I don't think Eddy will like pink."

"You got the right idea!" this was going to be so much fun!!

I parked and walked inside.

It took us 3 hours to get everything and 14 bag loads.

**At Home:**

"So what did you end up buying Emmett?" I said once we were inside.

He had gone off when I was shopping in Wal-Mart. He said he had a few ideas.

"I bought Edward sex toys!"

"oh my god! that's a great idea! He will go crazy when he see's them!"

"And I thought we could do a "Gothic/Sex Room" for Carlisle and Esme!"

Wow, he was quite smart at times. I would have never thought he could come up with something like that.

"Great idea! It will go great with these black and red sheets I bought!"

**Edward's POV: The next day, arriving home….**

I pulled into the driveway to find something strange. Emmett was thinking of Teddy bears, well that wasn't anything new. But Alice was acting strange. She was reciting the all the names of stars. Had she taken up Astrology while we were gone? I had to laugh at that idea, Alice would never be caught in a lab.

I ran into the front room and then I saw it. My Piano. The Piano I had just replaced. The one I had to order from Italy. It was pink. PINK! The seat had a fluffy white cover on it. But the rest was _Bright Pink._

"ALICE!" I Screamed.

"Yes dear brother?" she said innocently.

"...PIANO!"

"Don't you like it? I spent a lot of time decorating it." she said pouting.

I was furious and I ran to my room.

My room was pink. Bright Pink. The walls, my sofa, my bed, my stereo, even the CARPET! I then saw my closet open. Every single item of clothing I owned was pink and white.

"ALICE GET IN HERE NOW! OR I'LL BURN YOUR FUCKING WARDROBE DOWN AGAIN!" I would do that. I could do that.

"Don't you like it?" She said sarcastically.

"No! I don't like pink! Im a guy remember!?"

"I thought you were gay. Gay guys like pink."

"NO! im not GAY! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Emmett ran into _my room _and laughed.

"Then why aint you banged Bella yet?" Emmett said laughing again.

A growl ripped from my chest when Em took a step towards me.

"Shut up. I want to show you something." He ran around and bent down to me bed. _Ewww _he was wearing a thong.

He pulled out a pink box, which was labelled: "Eddy's fun toys"

_Oh dear god! _It must contain sex toys.

"FUCK OFF EMMETT!" I screamed and ran outside.

**Emmett's POV**

"That was awesome!" I said and I gave Alice a high five.

"I hear Esme coming. I wonder how she will react…" Badly, I suspected.

"Hi sweethearts." She said as she walked past us. We saw her walk past her bedroom door and she stopped.

"What is THIS!?" she yelled.

"Alice and I decorated! don't you like it?" I said trying to sound sad, I gave her my puppy dog eyes, which she couldn't resist.

"NO I DON'T LIKE IT!" she screamed.

**Esme's POV**

What had the done to my bedroom? The walls were black and red. The bed linen was black and red. Everything was black and red!

_Oh dear god. _In the corner of the room, there hung a swing. A _sex_ swing.

I tried to calm myself. I didn't want to say something a would regret.

"JASPER!" I yelled, hoping that he would calm me.

"Yes Esme?" he came up to me looking worried. Then he saw the room. He shot Alice and Emmett, who were laughing, a dirty look.

"what? We thought she would like it." Alice shrugged.

"Would you be a dear and calm me before I murder them"

"Of course."

A wave of calm rushed over me. I will punish them tomorrow. And they will regret being born.

**Carlisle POV**

I cant believe Alice and Emmett did that! How could they? I was so furious.

_God, why did I change them?_

-------------------------------------

**Yay! Chapter 10!! xD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Btw, I know Carlisle would properly not say that, but I couldn't resist :P**

**xxx**


	11. When Bella Sleeps

**Bella's POV: 3 Months After the decorating incident.**

It had taken 3 whole months for Charlie to forgive me. Not only was I suspended from school for a week, dad wouldn't let me stay at the Cullen's.

But with a little help from Jasper, he forgave me. I was planning on staying the weekend, Alice wanted to take me shopping. again.

**Alice's POV**

_Bella's gonna be here soon!! _I was jumping up and down in my room. I was so excited about our shopping trip. Carlisle had taken my credit card away from 3 months, so I couldn't wait to get out and do some shopping! I had seen that we would have a great time. Though I would make Edward angry for some reason…. Properly because he had to hunting with Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme on Saturday. Part of Esme's "Bonding" plan. I really would have thought she would give up on that by now.

I was banned from drinking _any _energy drink. Which totally sucked! I loved drinking it.

Carlisle said if he ever caught me drinking one, he would take my credit card away again! I remembered the conversation very clearly.

*****

**4 months earlier: The Cullen's come home from School.**

Jeez Carlisle was really angry. We were sitting in the living room, I was lying across the sofa with my head on Jasper's lap.

My eye suddenly focused on something. I was having a vision.

_Vision:_

_Edward's punishment is no piano, Emmett's is no Xbox for 4 months. Jasper's is cleaning the house for 3 months. And Alice…..no credit card for 3 months._

_Vision End_

"CARLISLE!" I screamed and jumped up. Scaring Jazz in the process.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle said from the top of the stairs.

"You cant take my credit card away! How will I shop!?"

"That's the whole point Alice. No credit card for 3 months means no shopping for 3 months."

"What do you expect me to do from clothes?!"

"Alice you have heaps of clothes."

"You expect me to _re-wear _my clothes? Im not a hippie!"

"Im sure you will adjust."

Emmett came into the room, along with Edward. They stood in front of me. Where I was just staring.

"Ali-" Edward and Emmett started to say. But I cut the off.

"Its all your fucking fault you damn hippie!" I pointed to Emmett.

Edward laughed. I pointed at him

"And you, you big pansy!" He just glared at me.

"Should I-?" Jasper spoke next.

I turned around to him.

"Don't you dare!"

"Alice your angry, let me help."

"No! its your fault too. You're the one who acted like a 3 year old and threw a table through the detention room window!" I screamed.

I burst into dry sobs. My was over! How was I going to go on without shopping!

"Nice." Emmett said, laughing.

_Damn Jasper!_

***************************

**Present:**

I had to laugh at the way I reacted. I always got a bit too emotional when it came to shopping.

Jasper had forgiven me, of course. He said he found it funny. That I could get so worked up about a credit card.

Later that night, when Bella was asleep. I had an idea for what we could do.

I went up to Emmett, who was reading a car magazine.

"Hey Em. You wanna do something fun?"

His eyes light up.

"Yeah!"

We went to Edward's room. I dragged Jasper with me. He would love this.

I told them to sit on the sofa and I stood up.

"Well you both know that Bella talks in her sleep. I found out something funny when she stayed with us a few months ago." I whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

I went and sat next to Bella.

"Oh Bella, that feels nice." I said imitating Edward's voice.

Emmett and Jasper were trying not too laugh.

"Hmmmm Edward" Bella sighed "Where did you learn to kiss so good?"

"From Rosalie"

"Rosalie!" She screamed.

"And Jasper." Jazz decided to join in the conversation. We could all imitate Edward well.

"Jasper? What are you gay? Is that why you wont sleep with me?"

We all hollered with laughter.

"Bella shut up and kiss me" Emmett said next.

"As you wish."

**Later that night**

That was so fun, what we did to Bella! We had planned to do it again.

We snuck into Edward's room.

"Hmmm Emmett….." Bella murmured.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled at him, quietly.

Bella was still asleep.

"Emmett…..stop….humping…..the…bunny" she laughed.

Jazz and I turned to Emmett, who was trying not to laugh.

"My milkshakes bring all the boys….to the yard…." Bella started to sing

I couldn't stop laughing, Jasper tackled me so I would stop.

"Damn right….there…better…than yours…." She continued to sing.

I heard the door open. _FUCK ITS EDWARD!_ I screamed in my head.

"What are you doing in my room?" He said suspiciously.

We had lost track of time. It was 5am. We had been doing this for 6 hours.

"You can teach me….a…couple…of things…." Bella sang.

Edward turned to her, then he looked at us.

**2 Hours Later.**

_Stupid Edward…..hope your happy you jerk! _I screamed at him in my head.

Not only had we been yelled at by him, but my Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle had taken my credit card away again, added another month cleaning and no Xbox for Emmett and Jazz.

I ran to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. Emmett came into my room a shot time after.

He came and sat next to me. "You wanna watch a movie?" He said

"Sure"

Em walked over to the tv in the corner of my room and put the disc in. The title read: "What Bella does when she sleeps!"

"Oh my god! You taped it!"

"Hell yeah! Like I was going to only see that once."

We both laughed and watched the tape over and over again.

Until Edward came in and broke the tape.

I turned to Emmett.

"You made more than one copy right?"

"Yep, And I added it to Youtube!

--------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**

**And yes I will do another chapter soon =)**

**xx**


	12. Dares with Emmett & Bella

**Bella's POV**

"_Please _Emmett!" I pleaded to him. The embarrassing video of me sleeping - well talking and singing…. - had made 3000 hits, in two hours!

"Only if you give me something in return…"

"What do you want?" I said sighing. I knew he would want something stupid and childish.

"We have a dare competition! At Wal-mart!"

I just glared at him. It was worse than I had thought.

"If I do it will you _promise _to take the video down?"

"Sure little sister!"

"Fine. Lets get going big brother."

I walked outside, he ran at a inhuman speed.

**Wal-Mart**

Emmett ran- at a human pace this time- through the doors of Wal-mart.

He took my hand and we walked over to the "Children's" section. We walked half way down the isle and Em stopped.

He grabbed two poles, which had horse heads on them. He then pressed the ear, and the toy made a "Neigh" sound.

_Oh dear god. _What are we going to do?

"I have a list.

1. Run up and down the isle's screaming: Im a cowboy/girl and I like too ride my boyfriend….but ill say girlfriend of course… I don't want people to think im gay or anything…"

_That's _what he was worried about? That people would think he's gay!? Jeez he really was a retard at times.

"2. Pull plates off the shelves and break them over my head.

3. Throw ladies underwear into old men's shopping carts when there not looking.

4. Drink a bottle of Vodka."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he crazy?

"Emmett im not 21 yet! I cant drink Vodka."

He had a wicked smile on his face. "You said you would do anything."

"But its insane! Suicidal!"

"Deal with it."

I just stared at him

"C'mon Bella, it will be fun!"

He handed me the horse head on a pole and I watched him run up and down the isle with it.

"C'mon Bella!"

I groaned and followed him.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Im a cowboy and I like too ride my girlfriend!"

"Your turn!" he screamed.

"Im a cowgirl and I like too ride my boyfriend!" I screamed, blushing all types of red, Im sure I looked like a tomato.

People stared at us, some laughed and some gave us pitying looks.

We ditched the poles and walked over to the "Home wear" section.

Emmett picked up a set of plates and handed them too me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I stared at him.

"C'mon little sister. Im sure you have a lot of frustration built up. Take it out on the plates!"

"I don't know what you mean by "frustration built up""

"Well since Eddy boy turns you down all the time, its gotta have an affect on you." He smiled at me sarcastically.

Without thinking I grabbed a plate and smashed it over his head.

"That's my little sister!" He yelled.

I managed to smash 3/6 plates. Emmett laughed whenever I couldn't break the plate.

Luckily no one came into the Home Ware section, to catch us.

"Okay number 3!!!" Emmett was jumping up and down.

"Throw women's underwear into old men's trolleys right?"

"Damn right!"

We walked over to the underwear section and I grabbed a handful of garments. I saw a old man turn around and away from his trolley so I ran and threw 3 things into it.

I walked around the corner where Emmett was waiting to see what the old man did.

He looked into the trolley embarrassed by what was in it. He blushed and put it on the floor.

Emmett and I where laughing at the dirty looks he got from other shoppers.

"Number 4!" Em said smugly.

I groaned as he pulled me away. We got to the liquor department and Emmett handed me a bottle of Vodka.

It was a huge bottle! how was I supposed to drink it all?

I unscrewed the lid and took a sip. It tasted horrible, the look on my face pushed Emmett over the edge. He couldn't stop laughing.

I hesitated to drink it. "Just drink it already! Remember the longer you take the longer the video is online for _everyone _to see."

With that said I put the bottle to my lips and chugged it all down.

Whoa. A weird feeling crept over me. My heart rate went up, and my head started to hurt.

**Alice's POV: 5 minutes earlier.**

I cant believe what Emmett is making Bella do! It was so funny. They had no idea that I was following them.

I had seen Bella and Em run up and down the isle's screaming. Smash plates over Emmett's head. Throw underwear into old men's carts. And worst of all, Bella chugging down a _whole _bottle of _vodka._

Of course I had seen this coming. But I wanted to see it for myself and I couldn't help but tape it.

_Oh dear god. _This was really getting out of hand.

Emmett was Pole dancing in the isles and waving his shirt around. What Bella was doing was worse. She was stripping. Her shirt was off, leaving her bra. And her shoes where gone.

I knew I should have stepped in. But when was I ever going to see something like this again!?

_Oh No. _Security Guards are coming.

**Edward's POV: 3 hours later.**

"They did _WHAT?!_" I screamed at Alice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella and Emmett were in a jail cell! Apparently they had gone wild in Wal Mart. Not only where they banned from Wal Mart but they had severe charges against them.

"Calm down Edward."

"How am I supposed to calm down? Bella and Emmett are in a jail cell!"

"Don't worry the charges will be dropped."

**Forks Police Station:**

I walked into the warm police station, and went to the front desk. A older women was at the counter, she was gawking at me.

_Oh my god, look how hot he is!_

"Hi. Im here to pick up Bella Swan."

"Okay, and what is your name?"

"Im Edward Cullen." _Jeez…. He is so damn hot! Edward, what a cute name. Wait Cullen?_

"Do you happen to be related to Emmett Cu--"

"Yes, _Sadly _he's my brother."

"I'll sort out the paper work for you."

I signed all the paper work, and she led me towards the holding area. I found Emmett and Bella holding hands, dancing and singing "Pop goes the Wesel!" over and over again.

The receptionist opened the cell door and took the hand cuffs off them. I took Bella in my arms, I could smell the alcohol on her breathe. I gave a slight growl to Emmett. Who looked high.

Once outside I set Bella in my car and turned to Emmett.

"How could you do that?! Are you completely and utterly stupid?!"

"Hey! Its not my fault. I didn't _force _her to do it."

"I don't give a shit EMMETT!"

Bella started to laugh hysterically. "Bahahahahaha you got in trouble!" she teased.

I turned to her and pointed "Don't think your off the hook! Your in as just as much trouble as he is!" She stopped laughing at that.

Emmett started to laugh then. "Hahahaha Bella got in trouble!"

I groaned and got into my car. I locked the doors before Emmett could get in.

"Hey! What about me?!" Emmett yelled.

"Your looking a bit _chubby._ I think you should walk home."

"But I don't have any shoes!"

I looked down and saw that he actually didn't have any shoes.

Bella started laughing again. Emmett shot her a dirty look.

"She threw up on them!" he pointed at Bella.

"I don't care. Your walking home."

I started the car and drove home. I wasn't practically looking forward to the conversation we were about to have.

**-------------**

**Thanks for reading!! 100 reviews so far! Your all so great thanks a lot. Please continue to review, it means a lot to me.**

**Please check out the poll on my profile, it will help me if you could do it.**

**Continuing soon…..**

**xxxx**


	13. Castration!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I have taken like forever to update. School has been pissing me off and taking up all my time -sigh- but im trying to keep up. For those who like this, please check my other stories out if you already haven't! **

**Im warning you now…. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! More info down bellow.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Emmett's POV**

"Jazzy Wazzy im b-o-r-e-d!" I complained, he was being such a stuck in the mud! Jasper suddenly looked shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Im just shocked that you knew how to spell 'bored'" He laughed

"Whatever. Why cant we do what I want to do?!"

"Because what you want to do will end up with Edward yelling at us."

"Since when have you been afraid of Eddy-poo?"

"Since he threatened to burn my garden gnome if I did what your asking."

"Oooh your scared of Eddy! Suck it up!"

"Shut up Emmett. The answers no."

"Fine." I sulked off.

**2 hours later**

"Jasper im still bored!" I whined.

"I know! You wont shut up!"

"I will if you let me have what I want!" I yelled. I didn't get what the big deal was! _change Carlisle and Bella's emotions when they come home. _BIG DEAL!

I then thought of something that would guarantee me what I wanted.

"I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's nerves, I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Jasper's nerves, Jasper's ner-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!! Fine ill do it if you just shut the hell up!" Jasper screamed at me, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Excellent…."

**Bella's POV: 3 Hours later**

Alice drove me to her house. We had just been on a shopping trip in Port Angelas. Well, Alice dragged me to shops and _told _me what to buy.

I hopped out the car, carrying 3 big bags. I looked and saw Emmett standing at the front door. He looks very excited, and in that instant he ran up to me and gripped me in hug.

"Err Hi Emmett." I said trying to struggle out of his arms, I had no luck.

"Hi Bells! Im so happy to see you!"

What the hell? I had just seen him yesterday, it wasn't like him to act like this. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper standing on the porch, he also had a weird look on his face. What are they up to?

"Um, Em… could you put me down please? Your kind of squeezing a bit hard…"

He reacted quickly and dropped me. I almost fell back and smashed my head on the concrete. Luckily Edward was there holding me up. He just smirked at me. Emmett laughed, and Jasper sent an emotion over me.

**Edward's POV: 30 seconds earlier….**

I caught Bella, before she could crack her head on the hard concrete. I just smirked at her. Emmett and Jasper were suddenly blocking there thoughts. I went to look up at them, but Bella pulled me forward to kiss me. Then she started to unbutton my shirt….

_Jasper. _Alice said in her thoughts. Of course it was Jasper. Im sure Emmett had something to do with it.

I pulled Bella's arms away and leaned back, away from her. She just stared at me, looking confused. Then she started to cry. Well, _cry _was the wrong word, more like sob. I turned to Jasper and Emmett, who were laughing there heads off. "Jasper, change her back _before _I burn your garden gnome!" I growled. Hi face was now shocked and worried. _Fuck….he wouldn't dare…._ Jasper thought. I glared at him and then smiled, "Try me."

Jasper mentally sighed and closed his eyes. He changed Bella back to normal, after, she just stared at us wondering why she had been crying. _Guess we cant do it to Carlisle now…. Damn that was going to be fun. Emmett wont be happy….great… all I need for my life to completely suck is having Em whinge like a baby. _Jazz thought. Seeing Carlisle go through different emotions would probably funny. Yes, I might just let this happen. I turned to Jasper and Emmett, "I want to help." they looked at me confused. I tapped my forehead, making Jasper understand. Though Emmett just stared at me, like _I_ was the crazy one. I sighed, Emmett really wasn't the brightest in the bunch. "I can read my minds you know Em." only _then _he realised what I was talking about.

**Carlisle's POV**

Once I was about 5 minutes away from my home, I heard the voices of my family, laughing. I smiled, it was nice when everyone got along and was happy. I pulled into the drive and ran inside. I found Emmett and Jasper playing chess, Alice and Rosalie painting there nails and Esme painting a vintage table.

Esme looked up at me and smiled. "Hello dear. You seem in a very good mood today." I smiled back at her, "Why shouldn't I be? I have a great family, a fantastic wife, well behaved children…" before I could finish, Jasper and Emmett were laughing. I turned to see what was so funny, but just as I did they went back to playing chess, like they hadn't said anything at all. They looked like they were hiding something. _What were they up to? _I decided to go talk to Edward, hopefully he could give me some insight for what they were up to.

I found Edward at his piano, playing the song he wrote for Esme. He immediately looked up as I entered the room. "No I don't know what there up to." Edward said, before I could even ask. "Are you sure? They were snickering at something I said." This time he turned to me, "Yes im sure. At the moment Jasper is thinking about his next move in the chess game and Emmett is thinking about cats." _Thank you, son._ I thought. "No problem, Carlisle."

I walked away, happy that they weren't up too no good. Though that thought seemed to slip away when I walked back into the living room, in sight of Jasper and Emmett, who immediately started laughing when I walked in. I suddenly had a wave of anxiety hit me…….

**Jasper's POV**

I sent Carlisle a wave of anxiety and his reaction made me laugh so hard. His eyes started to dart around the room. Then he sat on the ground, wrapped his arms around his legs and started to rock back and forth. "Sweeeet!" Emmett laughed. Then I sent the next wave over him. _Lust. _Luckily Emmett couldn't read my mind…… Carlisle got up from the ground and ran up to Em. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and leaned in to kiss him. This was _too _good to be true. When that happened, Em suddenly became anxious and confused. It took him a moment to realise that I was doing it. When he finally realised it, he turned to me and glared at me. _Lucky he's not Jane…._ Edward laughed. Without realising it, Emmett had broken free from Carlisle and he ran into me. He tackled me and we flew across the room, straight into Esme's vintage _one-of a kind _table……Shit.

**Esme's POV**

I was upstairs going over paint colours for my new vintage table. I had bought it from Italy and paid a lot of money for it, mainly because it used to belong to someone in the royal family more that 200 years ago. That's when I heard a crashing noise, and lots of yelling. I ran downstairs to see what it was. _Oh. Dear. God! _There was Emmett and Jasper rolling on the floor, hitting each other and my table which was now confetti. "What have you done!" I yelled at them. Then I saw Edward and Carlisle in the corner laughing. "GET IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!" I screamed at them. Alice came skipping down, she was happy like normal. "Edward, Jasper and Emmett wanted to see what happened if they changed Carlisle's emotions. Jasper made Carlisle horny for Emmett, which caused Em to tackle Jazz and break your table." Then she walked off. Just as happy as before. How she does it, is beyond me.

Everyone established in the living room, sitting across from me. "Alice told me what you all did….." That caused them to all stare at Alice. "Alice! How could you!" Jasper yelled. "Its payback for ruining my red dress." Alice said with a glare. What Alice said, Jasper looked confused and I knew why. _Emmett _Was the one who ruined Alice's red dress, not Jasper. "What?! It wasn't me! It was Emmett!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Shut up all of you!" I yelled over them. Alice ran upstairs and came back within a second. Only now she was holding a Tonka truck. _Emmett's _Tonka truck. She grabbed either end and snapped it in half, then threw it into the fire place. Emmett stared at her with wide eyes. "ALICE! That was my favourite one!!" He yelled. "Oh yeah? Well that dress was my favourite one!" Alice said.

**3 Minutes of silence….**

Everyone had been quite for a while. Obviously too angry to say anything. "Jasper Hale. If you ever change your family members emotions with the intention of anything besides goodness.…. I will have you castrated! Got it?!" He just stared at me and Emmett laughed. I turned to him , "Don't think I wont do the same too you!" That shut him up. "Edward, so help me. If you are involved in anything like that again, I will break your piano into tiny pieces and use it as fire wood." He glared at me as well. "Are we all on the same page? If you miss behave like that they you will lose something you love." To my surprise Emmett started laughing "Oh my god Esme! You should take Bella away from Edward!! Instead of his stupid piano! Which actually has…..errr….._stains_… on it…." Oh dear lord. Not Rosalie and Emmett on Edward's piano again! Edward was furious. Of course. He went up to Em and tackled him. Then they rolled over and hit into my lovely dinner table, mashing all the legs on it and causing it to crumble on top of them. I jumped up and yelled, "CARLISE where's the damn scissors??!?!"

**THE END………………………………......................**

**A/N: Yes, It truly is the end…. Thank you so much for reading this. Its been a pleasure to write for all of you……**

**SEQUEL!!!! Lol do you really think I was that cruel, to just end it?? There is going to be a sequel soon. **

**It going to be called "What the boy's get up to." I will post the link on this story so its easy to get too =)**

**The sequel will be slightly different, but with the same crazy-ness! **

**Please review, with any ideas for the sequel, anything you would like to see happen or even special quests! Im thinking of having Aro come visit…mwhaha!! Lol**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me with my ****FIRST ****FanFiction! Every review has made me happy and made me want to write more and more!!**

**Please let me know what you thought of the ending!!!**

**Love you all, xxxx**


	14. I'm back for good my darlings :D

Guess who's back my darlings! :] expect a new chapter by next week! Love you


End file.
